Virga
Virga is a player character in the Thrrasir campaign. She is a water genasi druid affiliated with the Circle of the Coast. Virga is played by Rabbit. History Pre-game Virga is the daughter of a human druid and a genie. While she does not know her genie mother, she is very close to her father. As a result, she wanted to become a druid as well. She began training and eventually set off with Doryen, a lizardfolk sorcerer, so they could train together. First Adventure Virga and Doryen went to the university in Alu Lyth to see the magic exhibition and met Alyx, a human rogue, and Tandy, a gnome warlock. Because the exhibition was not being held until later that night, the four went around the university, meeting with some of the students before going to see the magic exhibition together. At the magic exhibition, the party saw a magical cube that was from the pre-cataclysm. The cube went off, giving off a magical aura, which attracted sea oozes and caused the university's magitech to go haywire. From there, the entire party played damage control around the university by luring giant bugs back into their cages and destroying a security system fountain after it began attacking people. They soon left the university and came across a guild of vigilantes and met some guild members, like Ingway and Camden. The guild was after the cube, as it was causing chaos across the entire city. Virga, Alyx, Doryen, and Tandy agreed to help the guild out. On the way to the cube, the party passed by a tinkerer's shop with a few members of the city guard in a daze and being attacked by clockwork birds. After the party defeated the birds, they and the city guard went inside the tinkerer's shop to see that there appeared to be an explosion inside. Alyx found the tinkerer, Sharza, in the wreckage and brought him to the city guard for some aid. After leaving the tinkerer's shop, the party went over a bridge and were attacked by Mo, the giant octopus who had escape earlier during the chaos. Mo dragged Virga underwater, but Virga managed to escape. After Mo escaped, the party met another member of the guild, Michi. Michi, Virga, Alyx, Tandy, and Doryen went off to look for the cube. They arrived at the fountain in the city square and were attacked by a giant electric sea ooze. After the party fought the giant sea ooze, the party went back to the safehouse to rest. The next day, Virga, Doryen, Tandy, and Alyx went around the city to check up on things that happened the night before. They returned a power cell to Sharza and went to the university to get paid. While at the university, everybody wanted to see the giant seahorse. While checking out the giant seahorse, an arrow with a threatening note was shot into the seahorse's tank. The party agreed to talk to the guild about the note, so they left the university to go back to the safehouse. On the way there, the party ran into some grung on the back of a giant osprey that attacked them. After accidentally killing one and knocking out the other, the party put the unconscious grung into a supply closet in the university and set off to the guild to alert them about the grung and the threatening note. At the safehouse, the party explained the situation to Ingway, who said there wasn't much information about the cube and there wasn't much the guild could do about the grung, but he said Camden might know something he wasn't able to report yet and that he'd send somebody to alert the city guard. The party went off on their way to find Camden, but were then attacked by three more grung. (Grung were defeated, but the party left off looking for Camden. Personality Virga is a friendly, outgoing soul. She is proud of her genie heritage and likes to show it off. Virga also likes to meet new people, though she can be very clueless about subtext during conversations, such as when she was oblivious to flirting when the rest of the party knew what was happening. Virga is also a pacifist. She does not like to fight, though she will do so in self defense. Virga also likes to help people whenever possible. In general, she is very enthusiastic about magic, learning it, and using it. She's very curious and in awe of the party's magic and is very excited to try out something new, such as her first wildshape into a giant wolf spider. Trivia * As of now, she has yet to meet another genasi of any kind. ** Due to genasi not being common in Thrrasir, Virga has been confused for other races. The races she's been confused for (and amount of times it happened) is... *** Half orc: 1 *** Human: 1 *** Triton: 1 * Virga is a meteorological term for rain that evaporates before it hits the ground. Rabbit said that she would be naming her character after a meteorological term before the campaign started. So that is how Virga got her name. The more you know. Gallery Virga Reference.png|Full reference of Virga, her markings, armor, and staff Sea Ooze Battle.png|Virga firing a Produce Flame (and scoring the final blow) against a giant sea ooze. Category:Thrrasir Category:Thrrasir Characters